mismagiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneton
Magneton is a Electric Steel pokemon his japanese name is "Rarecoil レアコイル" he evolve from magnemite at level 30 and evolve to magnezone if level-up at Mt.coronet, Chargestone cave, Route 13,and new mauvile Pokedex entry Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to mechanical devices. As a result, large cities sound sirens to warn citizens of large-scale outbreaks of this Pokémon. |- |Alpha sapphire |Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to electronics and precision instruments. Because of this, it is said that some towns warn people to keep this Pokémon inside a Poké Ball. |} Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Magneton is originally known as "Recoil." * Magneton, along with its pre-evolution Magnemite, were pure Electric-type Pokémon in Generation I, but became dual-type Electric/Steel in Generation II. This makes them the first Pokémon to ever change typing, and the only ones to do so until Generation V when Rotom's formes were given additional typing. * Although it is said that Magneton is made up of three Magnemite, there is contradictory evidence seen in various forms of media. ** In the only anime episode to date showing a Magnemite evolution, Get Along, Little Pokémon, when Ethan's Magnemite #6 evolves into Magneton, it "creates" two Magnemite during evolution, instead of combining with two real Magnemite. Similarly, in the main series games, when Magnemite reaches level 30, it evolves without the aid of two additional Magnemite. This is unlike Mantyke which requires a Remoraidto evolve. ** In Pokémon Snap, a Magneton is clearly shown to be created by three Magnemite. Also, when two Magnemite get stuck together halfway through evolution in the original Mystery Dungeon games, they mention how three Magnemite must come together to evolve. ** After evolution, Magneton becomes exactly ten times heavier than it was as Magnemite. Logically, it would be three times heavier if it were actually made of three Magnemite. Magnemite weighs 6.0 kg, or 13.23 lbs, while Magneton weighs 60.0 kg, or 132.3 lbs. * Magneton and its evolutionary line have eleven resistances and one immunity, making them and the Honedge evolutionary line the most resistant Pokémon to date, as no other Pokémon have a higher total amount of resistances and immunities. With the addition of Magnet Rise, which makes them immune to Ground-type attacks for five turns, their only double weakness is negated. * Magneton and its pre-evolution Magnemite are two of few Pokémon that had their cry changed slightly in Generation III. This was due to Generation III utilizing a better sound effects game engine and newer game system. * Magneton has been used by more rival characters than any other Pokémon, being used by three: Blue, Silver, and Wally. * Despite most depictions of Magneton showing they are able to float through the air, Magneton does not have the Ability Levitate, so it is still affected by Ground-type moves. However, starting in Generation IV, Magneton can learn Magnet Rise, which simulates Levitate for five turns. Origin Magneton is a cluster of three Magnemite which in turn seems to be based on the objectification of electromagnetism Category:Electric Category:Steel Category:3 evolutions Category:Kanto Category:Location evolution Category:New type Category:Fully evolved pokemon